Mission Gone Wrong
by Himenoyami
Summary: Mononoke Hime/GW fic, I know this is a crossover but it will get more reviews here. Heero somehow gets thrown into the past and his gundam is renderred useless. When he heads for Iron Town he runs into a wolf girl, try as he might he cannot forget about
1. Default Chapter

Mission Gone Wrong  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mononoke Hime or Gundam Wing. I do own random characters and all that good stuff ::rolls eyes:: anywho, enjoy and review.  
Ja  
Prologue  
  
I climbed up the last to rocks on the cliff and saw what was making all the animals nervous, some type of machine was standing near the meadow. I snarled, "It's probably that damn women again." My brothers ran up, "San, it's not Lady Eboshi, it's some other human, a man." I looked towards it again, "You mean Ashitaka?" My oldest brother shook his head, "He is taller and lighter. Your human friend could not have changed like this in the 86 moons (months, a.k.a. 4 years) since you last met." I sighed and jumped off the edge of the cliff, straight into the water. I let the current carry me until I was less then ten yards of the machine. I crept out and crouched nearby. I could hear the boy talking.  
  
He was tall alright, and well built. His brown hair was lighter then Ashitaka's and shorter. He was holding some form of small machine and speaking quietly, "Well, it's out of gas and there's no way for me to get back home without a refuel. I must have hit some weird barrier back there because this is globally my destination, but where's Tokyo? Maybe I shouldn't have left so soon after returning from space." He looked around and saw smoke rising from Iron Town, which, from here, looked like a small fort, "Good, a town." He slowly started towards the smokestack, only to be confronted by the huge forest. He sighed, "Great, what else could go wrong?" He cautiously marked each turn he made with a bullet, his rifle was very small, almost the size of his hand. Lady Eboshi would love that.   
  
I followed him slowly as he made his way through the forest. When he came to the realm of the old forest spirit I began to feel protective, he was heading away from Iron Town. He had spotted Moro's den! I ran out in front of him and slid on the wet moss lightly. I landed on all fours and my mask had slide over my face. I stood, the dagger I received from Ashitaka raised, "Go away, you do not belong in the forest human!" He walked closer and I tensed, but I could hear my brothers coming.  
****  
  
I paused, "I am Heero Yuy, I am only looking for fuel so that I may get home. Please, tell me your name." She backed away slowly. She was beautiful, her small dress fit her figure well and her frail body poised, ready to attack, made me long for her. I stopped myself, get a grip Heero, she's an animal! Look at her, she is surprisingly wearing shoes. I looked at her again, "Do you understand me?"  
  
She removed her mask, nodded, her eyes were a pale hazel mixed with stone gray, and I just wanted to stare into them all day. She looked at me, "Iron Town is that way, and you can find this 'fuel' there I assume."   
  
She turned to leave and I cried out, "Wait!" She turned again, "You never told me your name?" She walked away leaving me with the general direction of 'Iron Town' and a memory I would never forget. I took one last look at her to see her on a wolf's back near a cave, that must be her home! I will visit her after I get to this town. I walked further until I could see the fort clearly, a large one filled with people. I reached the gates, "Excuse me! My name is Heero Yuy and I was stranded just outside the other edge of the forest! Can I stay here for the night, I will earn my room and board!" The young woman with black hair looked down to me and nodded. The large gate opened and I was greeted by the eyes of, much to my surprise, women. There were men too, but not many. I saw one with hair to his shoulders; he was staring at me awkwardly. I walked up to him, "Hello, I am Heero Yuy, are you in charge here?"   
  
He laughed, "No, you're looking for Lady Eboshi Gozen, she runs Iron Town. I will take you to her, by the way, my name is Ashitaka." We walked past an enormous room where I saw women working bellows.   
  
I looked at him, " You make iron here, huh? Any specific reason? Guns, bullets, pans..." He nodded and held up two fingers. I spoke, "Guns and bullets?" He nodded again. Everything here was very primitive, they had no snack bars, soda machines or even restrooms! I was very uncomfortable when Ashitaka left me with the woman I had seen at the gate. Now I noticed she only had one arm. I looked at her, she had dark gray and brown eyes. I spoke, "I am Heero Yuy...."  
  
She cut me off swiftly, "I know who you are, and I am Lady Eboshi." I shook her hand and she smiled, "Tell Ashitaka to prepare a bed for you in his hut. There will be room for you, then you can work the bellows with the women since you are to weak to help make rifles."   
  
I laughed, "I do not mean to be rude but, it's not that difficult. I made this one myself."   
  
I took out my handgun and her eyes went wide, "How did you make it so small?"  
  
I looked at her awkwardly, "It's simple." I looked up at the sky, about 4 p.m., "Listen, Lady Eboshi, I will explain later. I need to go meet someone in the forest...I will work the bellows all night tonight, okay?"   
  
She nodded and laughed, "Don't tell Ashitaka where you are going, he loves Princess Mononoke."  
  
I nodded and ran down to saddle one of the horses. When I got there, Ashitaka was tending to his beautiful red elk. I looked at him, "Where I come from those elk are almost extinct. In a history book about two years ago I read about an ancient civilization, of people called the Emishi. They were well known for riding red elk. They were killed by famine that spread in about 1359."  
  
Ashitaka looked up, "It's only 1310, how could you know that? Well, anyway, if you're going back to your belongings you can take Yakul because he's faster then the horses."  
  
I nodded in thanks and mounted the elk easily. When I had gotten out of Iron Town, I ran straight into the forest, as I was told not to. When I reached the clearing where I had first met the wolf girl I left Yakkul in a nearby patch of grass and sprinted easily up the rocks. When I reached the mouth of the cave two large male wolves greeted me.  
  
The largest one snarled at me, "What do you want human? You are not welcome here!" The younger one turned and headed back into the cave growling.  
  
I walked up to the big one and spoke coldly, "I am here to see Princess Mononoke. Where is she?" The other wolf walked into the den and left me alone for a few minutes.  
****  
I was awakened by my eldest brother and I sighed, "What is it, I was trying to nap?" He nudged me towards the entrance and I assumed it was Ashitaka. I ran out and hugged him only to hear him gasp in surprise. I stepped back, "What's wrong Ashitaka?" It was not Ashitaka, but the boy who came by earlier. I glared at him coldly, "I told you Iron Town is east of here, and I also told you that you were not welcome here. Tell me why you have returned."  
  
He smiled at me sweetly, "I just wanted to thank you and ask you something. You never told me your name, what is it?" He looked at me with eyes that seemed so cold at first glance but underneath were pure and longing.  
  
My two brothers walked out; he showed no fear as they sniffed him angrily. I laughed at them, "My name is San and now that you know, Heero Yuy, you may go."   
  
He looked sad and hurt when I said this. He stepped closer, "Can't I please stay a bit longer?" I sighed and nodded as my brothers scowled and went back to the den. He smiled at me, "Can you show the most beautiful parts of the forest?"  
  
I smiled at him, "Sure, no one has ever cared about the forest before, most men just want to get out of here. Even Ashitaka, the 'one' time he can to visit. The most beautiful place is the realm of the old forest spirit. He was killed 86 moons ago. It is said that the land there is magical."  
  
He smiled, "Magical eh? Sounds impressive." We walked side by side along the riverbank until we came to the clearing.  
  
I looked at him, he carried no bow. I spoke, "Where is your bow Heero, you must have some weapon in the forest?"  
  
He pulled out a very small bow that was built wrong. It set sideways and had a trigger like the damn woman's rifles. He laughed when I looked up at him curiously, "It's a crossbow, you pull the trigger and it launches the arrow. It's more accurate then the long bow."  
  
I nodded, "Interesting, do you have more gadgets like that?" He nodded and I smiled, "The damn woman must love you."  
  
He laughed, "She does want a few pointers. Is this the place?" We entered a quiet cove, little patches of land stood out above the water. Everything as moist and flourishing, this place was like an oasis.  
  
I nodded, "This place is sacred to all animals." Small flowers bloomed all around and I sat down. Heero walked over to the water and washed his face quietly. I smiled, "The water must be warm, can you swim?" He nodded and I slipped off my dress. I still had a slim breast band and a pair underwear on. He slipped off his shirt, which was a dark forest green, and lunged into the water. I ran up and slipped in without a splash.  
  
He smiled at me swam behind a bunch of shrubs, waiting for me to come and find him. I grinned, "You're dead Heero!" He laughed and I locked on the sound, heading straight for him silently.  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Please review and read the next chapter when it comes out. Arigato and Ja.  



	2. Heartbreaking Return

Mission Gone Wrong  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mononoke Hime or Gundam Wing. I do own random characters and all that good stuff ::rolls eyes:: anywho, enjoy and review.  
Ja  
  
Chapter 1  
Heartbreaking Return  
  
I crouched lower; she will never find me here. Where is she anyway? I turned around just in time to see San leap on me and tackle me underwater. She was grinning maliciously as I breathed in water. The last thing I saw was her eyes go wide as my body went limp and my vision failed me.  
****  
I pulled him up out of the water and carried him to shore, "Heero! Heero, I was just playing! What's wrong!"   
  
My eldest brother, whom I called Narii, spoke, "He swallowed water, that's all. If you plug his nose with your fingers and breath into his mouth, he should be okay. At least that's what that damn woman's men did once."  
  
I looked towards him and nodded, "Thank you." He nodded and lay by me to help in any way he could. I plugged Heero's nose with my right hand and leaned over slowly. I looked at his face; I would hate to lose him! This better work or I will just die! I put my lips against his and breathed in slightly.   
  
He took in the air and coughed water up into my mouth. I took my mouth away, spit the water out, and giggled. He sat up slowly, "There's no way I will ever make it back to Iron Town tonight." He coughed again and fell back, fainted.  
  
I looked to my brother, "Will you carry him on your back Narii?" He nodded and I smiled, "Thank you, I guess I will have to play nice with him from now on." My brother chuckled under his breath and I smiled.   
  
When we had arrived at the den my brothers, Narii and Seori (my younger brother) turned to me, "We are going to hunt while you watch the human boy." I nodded and thanked them with a soft pet.  
  
I turned to Heero and sighed, he looked so sweet when he slept. I had an urge to curl up next to him and go to sleep but I did not. Instead, I decided to go bath in the waterfall behind the den. I lay my breast band and underwear down by the bank and walked over to the waterfall. I let the water wash over me slowly, it was soothingly warm. I let it clean the clay off my face and the mud off my hands. I grabbed my small towel and dried off. Suddenly there was a small sound of distress and I turned to see Heero covering his face and blushing. I looked down at myself and saw that I was not wearing anything. A small towel was covering my breasts and I had already slipped on my underwear. I looked up at him, "What's wrong Heero?" I slipped my breast band on and walked over.   
  
He looked up as I slipped my dress on, "Nothing, I just thought you might have been unclothed since you were in the water and all."   
  
I shook my head and smiled, "I'm glad to see you are feeling better though. At first I thought I had killed you."  
  
He laughed, "It'll take more then that to kill me; but, tell me, how did you get me to cough up the water?"  
  
I laughed, "I breathed into your mouth, but then you spit the water up in my mouth." I scrunched my eyes together to make a face (,) and he laughed.  
  
He smiled, "I had best be getting back to Iron Town now." He started to get up and I shook my head.  
  
I stood over him forcefully, "You are in no condition to ride anything, especially an elk, back to Iron Town tonight!"  
  
He looked up and frowned, "The elk is Yakul, Ashitaka's elk. I think I had best return it to him tonight."  
  
I sighed, "Don't worry, he has spent months in here before and Ashitaka will know the elk's with me."  
  
He looked up, "He doesn't know I am here. I told him I was going back to retrieve some things...please don't be upset." (Yes Heero just said please! x, x)  
  
I lay down next to him, "That is okay, he will never find out because he only visited once in four years." I smiled, as he looked away, sad for me.  
****  
I headed up towards the den on Eboshi's horse, then I reached the clearing Yakul was standing there grazing. I left the horse there and swiftly started to run up the rocks.  
****  
I looked at San and smiled, "San, have you ever been kissed?"  
  
She twisted her head in confusion, "Kissed?"  
  
She spoke the word like it was foreign and I laughed, "I guess not, would you mind if I showed you?"  
  
She backed away, "Does it hurt?"  
  
I smiled, "No not at all, it actually is supposed to feel good. It means that one person has feelings for another, and it's a way we show those feelings, without words."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, have you ever been kissed?" I shook my head and she laughed, "Then we can kiss each other."  
  
I looked up, hopeful, "Does this mean that you have feelings for me too?"  
  
She grinned, showing her beautiful teeth, "Yes, I think it does Heero. The only way to find out is to kiss me though Heero, think you can do that?"  
  
I sighed and nodded. We walked out to the back of the cave and stared at the moon for awhile, so I could get up the courage. Then, I leaned over to her and looked in her big hazel eyes that shined like stars in the night. With a deep breath, I lowered my lips to hers; they brushed twice and then met. Her lips were very warm and soft; I loved this feeling of flying that overcame me.  
  
I heard a voice behind me, "San?" I pulled back, the kiss ended. We both looked over; there stood Ashitaka with a glare on his face.   
  
San gasped and stood up nervously, "Ashitaka, you've finally come to visit me."  
  
He nodded, disgruntled, "Only to find you kissing another man, San! Why?"  
  
I stood up and decided to interrupt, "Maybe because she has been waiting here for you to visit for four long years but you were a no-show. Then I come, been here less then a day and I have the respect and love for her to visit as soon as I had the chance. I don't see why you never visited her; she is a beauty, and you gave her away for that damn town!?"  
  
San blushed, "He is right, you never visited me, even after Iron Town was rebuilt. I figured that you had found yourself a nice normal wife and settled down. How was I supposed to know that you still gave a damn about me Ashitaka! No word, message or even hint that you were even alive!"  
  
Ashitaka sneered, "I might as well find myself a normal wife because my true love seems to be taken. Heero, watch your back in Iron Town, I know a lot of strong people, including myself, who will tear you apart for destroying me and San's relationship."  
  
San walked towards him, "A relationship? That is what you call this? Me, sitting here in my den waiting four fucking years for just a 'hi' or 'how are you' from you while you work in the bellows with those sleazy brothel girls! That is not a relationship, it is the end of one!"   
  
San stormed into her den, leaving Ashitaka and me uncomfortably. Ashitaka wiped a small tear from his eye, "You are lucky, tell he I said goodbye." I nodded and followed San.  
  
Watcha' think? Good? I was wondering if the next chapter should be a lemon, give me some feed back on that in your reviews please.... Arigato.  
Ja -Neko  



End file.
